The Return of Skrolk
by God-Emperor1142
Summary: The Man-Things will pay! Yes! Yes! They'll perish in a tide of disease and warp-stone! The might-strength of the New Vermintide will kill-slay them all! HP/Warhammer crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy. And anyone is welcome to continue this story, it's just an idea that popped into my head at 1am.**

"Thoughts"

_$Parseltongue$_

**Hogwarts, 1994**

Harry Potter felt the stares and heard the whispers of his peers as he walked through the corridor leading away from transfiguration. "It's like second year all over again." he thought, "But I don't have any friends this time." he Muttered. Harry wasn't surprised when Ron became too jealous to hear him out, and sure Hermione was outwardly supportive, but he could see the accusation in her eyes. He had found a large library and bedroom in the Chamber of Secrets while exploring a year earlier. To escape from the endless tirade of questions about how he got his name into the goblet, he slept there more and more.

Harry glanced at the decaying Basilisk as he entered the Chamber that night, it had become a welcome sight in the past few weeks, greeting him silently as he walked up to a delicately carved hydra on the Chamber's left wall. _$Open, Door to Slytherin's Knowledge.$ _he spoke in Parseltongue. And a small section of the wall slid open to reveal a large dusty library. He then opened a door off to the side that led into small hallway, walking into a large bedroom on the right Harry got into a large green trimmed bed and fell asleep.

Later that night, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. "Another one of those weird dreams" he thought. "Guess I'll explore." was muttered sleepily. He found a long row of bookshelves and decided to see what was at its end, ten minutes later a large podium with a large book chained to it came into view. "Why would someone go through so much trouble to restrain an inanimate object?" Harry thought as he reached out to the chains.

**Meanwhile…**

A pair of red fearful snake-like eyes suddenly opened as the Dark Lord Voldemort felt the wards he put up around a specific book almost fifty years ago breached. "No." he thought, Voldemort had found that book shortly after locating the Chamber. He immediately felt the aura of darkness that seemed to radiate from the item. He wrongly believed it to be a Horcrux of some ancient wizard, trying to contact the soul within had proved successful, he still remembered that day…

_%_

_I stumbled as I entered the Horcrux. Looking around I saw that I was in a grimy dungeon-like room, "Why are you here man-thing." a rat-like creature said aggressively. I noticed that its skin was covered in boils and oozing sores. "What are you?" I asked disgusted. "I am Plaguelord Skrolk! Greatest disciple of the Horned Rat!" it said, banging it's skull tipped staff on the dirty floor it's many glowing spiked balls swinging from rusty chains. "Who's the Horned Rat?" I asked, dumbfounded as the creature continued to rant and rave about "Filthy man-things". It's head suddenly snapped up, features twisting into a horrible snarl it said, "The Horned Rat created Skaven, the greatest race, THE TRUE RULERS OF THE WORLD!". It pointed to a window with a gnarled finger, "You see man-thing, the greatness of the skaven under-empire!". I turned around and immediately saw the ruins of a great city, the sky was dark and a putrid green mist seemed to eternally hover around the once great stone structures, glowing green stones scattered around a multitude of tunnels and caves, millions of rat-men scittering into and around them, some small and frail being whipped by larger ones, some marching through what was once streets in Romanesque armor, and lastly horribly deformed creatures stitched together with what looked like iron staples, and hands replaced with rusty blades or more glowing rocks. I was suddenly hit from behind with a bolt of light and an incredible pain started at the tips of my fingers and traveled up my left arm. I looked down and saw that my skin started to break out in puss dripping sores, soon the sores dried up and turned grey and leathery, then my skin and flesh started fllaking off my arm until nothing was left. "Your doom is coming man-things, you thought your wizards trapped me in the Liber Bubonicus forever! I will be free!". I was then violently shoved out of the book, back in the real world I looked down at my arm and was relieved to find that it was still there. I then proceeded to set up every single detection ward I knew around the book. And when I was done, for the first time in ten years I cried._

_ End% _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy. And anyone is welcome to continue this story, it's just an idea that popped into my head at 1am.**

"Thoughts"

_$Parseltongue$_

**Little Hangelton, 1994**

"Who could've gotten into the library?" Voldemort thought. As far as he knew, he was the only Parselmouth left. And if the person who tripped the wards managed to decipher the book… "Oh Merlin!" he said, red eyes widening in fear. That book contained horrible corrupt magics, secrets to creating diseases and plagues, and spells that could summon daemons of the horned rat. Should that book fall into unworthy hands. He didn't even want to think of that possibility.

_**Liber Bubonicus, 1994**_

_Ah another man-thing comes. Yes! Yes! Touch the cover, and you will become one with ME! Yes! Yes! Feel the holy pestilence-disease transferred unto you! Know of the horned rats greatness! For you are now skaven, you are now Skrolk of Clan Pestilens!_

**Hogwarts, 1994**

When Harry's fingers touched the cover he felt a tingling sensation start at his hands and travel up to his head then down to his feet, suddenly the tingling was replaced with pain, horrible pain, like his skin was being peeled off and the muscle underneath doused with acid, he tasted blood in his mouth as he realised he had been screaming, then everything went black.

Harry woke up on the floor, he looked up and saw he was in front of the Liber Buboni- "Wait where'd I get that name?" he thought, brow furrowing in confusion. He cast a Tempus and realized it was forty-five minutes until breakfast. Harry quickly walked back to the bedroom, changed, and went on his way to the great hall.

Harry opened the large doors and walked into the great hall, immediately hundreds of eyes locked onto him and silence fell. Harry looked around, to the left he saw the Hufflepuffs glaring at him and to the right three or four Slytherins flashing those idiotic "Potter Stinks" badges. "Stupid man-things." he muttered, walking over to the Griffindor table and not realizing what he said…

**AN: I'm skipping the First Task because I don't trust myself to get everything right. It's the same as in canon. **

Harry was lying on a hospital bed being looked over by Madam Pomfrey when Ron walked up to him and asked for forgiveness. "How dare you!" Harry said "You shunned me for almost a month while badmouthing me, and you dare to ask for my forgiveness!" Harry yelled, "Bu-But" Ron tried "No! Do you know what you are, you're a traitor, a filthy traitorous MAN-THING!" He yelled, then paled as he realised what he called Ron. "I-I gotta go." Harry said as he ran from the tent and into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy. And anyone is welcome to continue this story, it's just an idea that popped into my head at 1am. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**AN; Uh Um hi, I'm back!**

"Thoughts"

_$Parseltongue$_

Hogwarts, 1994

Harry ran his fingers through his hair "Why did I say that, why! Why!" he thought furiously. He strided into the bathroom, "What the hell is wrong with me." Harry sighed.

#Timeskip#

Hogwarts, 1994

Harry awakes to the deafening echo of snoring. A sigh escaped Harry's lungs as he got out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. "Better get outta here before the noise causes the tower to collapse." he thinks. Stealthing his way through the halls Harry headed towards the chamber's entrance, _$Open$_ he hissed and the sink split apart then sunk into the floor. He slid down the tube and walked across the chamber, hissing the password he walked into the secret library. Grabbing his wand Harry noticed something on his finger, "What's that?" he muttered, for under his knuckle was what looked like a blister. Prodding it with his finger he found that it didn't hurt. He strangely thought nothing of it, it almost felt comforting, as if it was normal.

**AN; Sorry for the lateness of the update. I've had a lot on my plate these past months.**


End file.
